She is who part 2
by razmend
Summary: The second my Mia\Don storys.The last time I left you was when the CSI team went to D.C to see Maddie. Now they are back in New York what is in store for them now. Don\Mia  Must read She is who or you will be confused  K for now
1. Chapter 1

What has happened after they got back

Mia was back in New York after seeing her sister almost die and Life was slowly getting back to normal, she and Flack were getting along but haven't really talked about what he said while at the hospital. Mia was vary clearly avoiding him; she would work in the lab and when he came upstairs she would hide. Mia called called her sister almost everyday to make sure she is not hurting and check on her relationship status with Gibbs. The team has had about 15 cases since their return from D.C and although Mia has been avoiding Flack when she has to work with him she makes sure that they talk about work and nothing personal.

Now That Your Caught up~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mia was at her desk and had just finished talking to Maddie when Flack comes in and sits at his desk, he looks at her and asks "hey, how are you"? she looks up at him smiles before saying "Great! I just talked to Maddie" He grinned knowing how much she loved her sister. Then he asks "How is she"? Mia grinned and said "oh Don she is doing great! Her and Gibbs are dancing around each other if I was there I would trap them in an elevator"! He grinned then looked down and was a about to say something when their phones rang, Mia looked at the ceiling like she was thanking god that they didn't have to talk yet. She answered her phone saying "Pinson, oh hey Mac , yeah I'll meet at the crime scene okay see you there". She looked at Flack and said "that was Mac he wants me to meet him at a crime scene" He nodded and said "that was Stella she needs me to go with her to get a suspect" she got her gun and badge and was about to head off to Mac when Flack stopped her and said " we need to talk" she looked down and said "and we will but right now I have a case that needs me..call me later" he nodded then lets her pass.

Mia gets to the crime scene and walks to Mac when she gets to him he looks at her and asks "Hey how are you"? She looked at him and said "good just thankful you called when you did" Mac looked at her and asked "why" she answered saying because he to talk and I keep avoiding him" Mac looked down then at her and said "oh Mia everyone knows that you're the first women he has been interested in since Angel"? Mia leaned down to the body and said "yeah I know, I just don't want to hurt him" she looks at Mac then the body and added " Plus I don't want him to worry about me I mean think about Mac I don't want to be like Angel, she was killed and he was wreck but you're right I need to talk to him" she then says "it looks like a knife wound but we will have to wait for Sid's M.E thing to say so" she gets up and starts to collect witness statements then says to Mac "I am going to head back to the lab and start processing the evidence" he nodded and added "then you talk to Don on your lunch break" Mia nodded realizing that he wasn't asking he was telling she gets to her car then heads out.

Mia gets back to CSI and goes to the labs puts her evidence away then she goes to find Flack she finds him at his desk and as she walks up to him he looks up at her and grins she grins back at him and says "we need to talk" he stands up and says "okay follow me" she follows him into one of the interrogation room where she leans against the table and says "look about what you said back at the hospital I am glad that you said it, but Don I don't want to hurt to you plus I don't want a repeat of Angel but I do like you a lot" he looked at her and said " Mia your right I don't want a repeat of it either but I like you a lot I think that if we try then we can help each other". She looked down and barley whispered "Flack I like you a lot but I can't stand you getting hurt, I think that we should try to ignore our feelings because we work together" after that before he could say anything more she left and went back to the labs.

Hours later she was back at home with her new puppy Levi. He wanted to play but she just wanted to sit there and as she was tugging a rope she said "Levi I want to be with Don but what if it's a mistake" she signed then said "where is Maddie when I need her" She gets up and goes to her phone and dials a number she knows by heart.

Mia starts dialing and after a few seconds she hears her sisters voice "_Pinson "_ "hey mads Mia speaks "_MIA" _ Maddie screams "How are you"? Mia signs in the phone "Oh Maddie I wish you where here" "why" Maddie's tone questioning. Mia answered saying " Flack talked to me today and I told him I thought it was a bad idea even though I want to be with him, Maddie what should I do"? Maddie laughed on the other line saying in between breaths " Isn't me that calls you when I need boy advice"? "hahahah vary funny Maddie, now are you going to tell me what to do"? Mia asked in a annoyed tone. Maddie laughed and said "look I have to take a 5 week vacation in like because Gibbs and the director think I should, why don't I go there then we can switch places with him or something"? Mia thought about it and said "good idea I like it, bye sis see in like 5 weeks" "yeah you better say that sis" Maddie replied back.

So here is this one! I am also working on maddies but even though she will be in this I won't be changing anything in her story so yeah R and R please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

HUGE thanks to bjq for reading my story and commenting on it...This one is dedicated to you!

Mia wasn't just scared, she was terrified. Maddie was going to be here and then she was going to ask Don out...What if he could tell them apart...He would know she set him up...Oh maybe this was bad idea.

About 3 hours later Maddie knocks on the door, Mia goes to the door and answers and sees her sister with a suitcase. "Hey sis" Mia says then she looks down and whispers "maybe this isn't a good idea I mean if you think about it would be hurting him a lot more then if I hurt him on accident" "oh M would you stop being scared I mean the next 2 weeks is going to be me doing your job and you taking a vacation. Mia looked up at that hopefully but then said "Yeah I guess" Maddie looked at her sister and said "would you relax? I am not going to hurt him and he wont find out" Mia looked at Maddie and a thought came to her so she said "what about Gibbs? What if you kiss Don? Maddie laughed and said "already took care of it sis. I told him what our plan was, he didn't like it but when I kissed him he agreed to it saying I had better not hurt Don..For your sake." Mia looked at her and said "okay fine you win. You have to get up at 5 to be at CSI by 6" Maddie looked at her sister and moaned "really! I get at 6 to be at NCIS by 7." Mia grinned and said "well I leave early so I can can get work done and if I change that they will know something is up." Fine" Maddie said "but you need to have dinner ready when I get off" Mia grinned and nodded.

Around 5 Maddie gets up and ready for her first day as Mia and is exited. Her and her sister used to switch all the time to avoid bad boyfriends or test that the other was better at. So this game for Don was nothing but a few weeks but it was still gonna be fun.

Maddie walks in and goes to her desk no one is here but that meant that she could look around. As she is looking at some of the things on Don's desk he comes in and sees her and stops short. She doesn't see him until he make a noise in the back of is throat. She stops so fast and looks at him and says quickly "this isn't what it looks like" "really" he reply's back "Because it looks like your looking through my stuff . Maddie looks down and said "no I was looking for my pen and then the papers on you desk fell so I am putting them back on when you came in" she said this hoping he would fall for it but by the look on his face she knew he didn't. Her phone rang at the moment thankful that it did and answered "Pinson, okay Mac I am on my " she hung up and walked over to him and said "we both know that it wasn't the truth Don but I need to talk to you" he nodded but still looked pissed. She walks to the door and looks back at Don who was looking at his desk with a frown she turns and heads to the crime scene. After doing her job there she heads to the precinct and finds Don at his desk. She goes over to him and says "can we talk or are you busy"? He stands up and starts to walk to the interrogation rooms and goes to one, she follows then leans against the wall and is about to say what she as been planing all day but he stops her by saying "what Mia can you possibly say that will tell me why you looked at my things?" Okay Maddie thought there goes that idea but she comes up with in a matter of seconds and says "after the last time we were alone in here I needed to ask you something" he nods at her to continue so she says "Don I know we both agreed to ignore our feelings but I could do that anymore" Maddie looks down and says I've been thinking about you a lot in the last couple of weeks so when I got here so early I thought I would look through some of your things to see if you are seeing anyone." She looks up and said "will you say something please!" He looks her in the eye and said "no I am not seeing anyone Mia but why the hell didn't you tell me? I mean it would have been so much easier then lying to me." Maddie thinks yes I got this in the bag but says "because I didn't want to ask then you tell me your seeing someone and then I have to act like I do not care when in reality I do" he nodded and said "okay then go to dinner with me tonight I will pick you up at your place" she nodded and they both headed out.

It was almost the end of Maddie's time in New York, she had about 3 days left and in those three days Mia and Maddie where contemplating when or how to tell Don that the last few weeks have been Maddie not Mia but neither knew how.

They were talking about an idea when there was a knock on the door. They look at each other and Mia goes to hide as Maddie answers the door and sees Don she looks at him and is about to say something when he says "Maddie I need to talk to Mia" she looked at him shocked as he walked passed her calling for Mia. Not knowing what to Mia stayed in her room, Maddie closed the door and said "Don whats wrong?" He looked at Maddie and said "tell her to some out" she nodded and said "Mia come out" as she said this Mia came out of her room quietly and was about to say something but he interrupted saying " how long were you thinking of not telling me it was really Maddie I was with?" Mia didn't say anything so he continued " I was hoping I was wrong that first day when I found Maddie looking at my desk but by the end of the day I knew it you two switched places with me and I want to know why but I want you to tell me" Mia looked first at Maddie but don said "do not look at her look at me Mia" she nodded and said in a whisper " I didn't want to hurt you and I thought that if we switched on you then it would be easier if you got used to me first but because I was scared she suggested me and switch places but she leaves in three days and before you walked in we were discussing away to how or when to tell you that it was her and not me" he turned fast to Maddie and said "and why didn't you tell me that you were not Mia?" Maddie looked at him and said "Because she needed help but she was scared to tell you what she wanted to tell you" he glared at her and said 'which was" she glared back and said "I am not the one to say it that's Mia's job" she grabs her purse and says "do not hurt my sister Don she is more then fragile" then she left which left Mia thinking thanks sis as she waited for Don to turn back to her as he did she looked at him and said "how did you figure it out?" He looked at her and said " I know you M and some of the things she did made me wonder but what I don't get is why didn't you tell me I mean if you wanted to be together?" she stepped closer to him and said "I was scared I didn't want to hurt you and I have been known to do that hurt the people I love when I don't mean to and what Mads was talking about, what I wanted to tell you is that I love you Don and even though we haven't been together I do I just don't want us to hate each other if something goes wrong" Don didn't think he just kissed her and waited for her to kiss him back which she did and it was a heated kiss.

So I finished it but I am not sure how to do the next chapter..so any ideas?


End file.
